Since a wok has a convex bottom, it is ordinarily supported in use by a ringlike stand which provides a stable support. Such a ringlike stand is used to support a wok over a burner of a range. In the case of a gas range, the stand functions much the same as a grate or spider and holds the wok above the burner head with the proximity and intensity of the flame being controlled by the person doing the cooking. Commonly, an adapter intended for use with a gas burner is used with an electric heating unit. Because such an adapter raises the wok above the surface of the resistance heating element, heating must take place by radiation rather than conduction. Since these resistance heating elements are not intended to be used as radiant heaters, the result is a lack of control as to the amount of heat and as to the time response for raising and lowering the heat. Additionally, overheating of the electric elements, particularly the element block, can occur since heat is trapped by the adapter and the resistance element is essentially flush with the range surface.